The Offering
by FabricatedTruths
Summary: Every twenty years, an offering must be made to appease the demon that presides over their region, and on Eren's fifteenth birthday, his time has run out. Demon!Levi x Sacrifice!Eren
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Eren. No one else in the village had the same name. Hell, no one in the whole region shared his name- and as far as he knew- he could be the only Eren in the entire fucking world. Of course, there had been others before him with the name, but never any adults- only children. This was simply because none of them ever made it to adulthood. Never made it past fifteen years to be exact. It was a cursed name.

At least that's what Eren's friends and family secretly called it when others were not around to hear. To the rest of the nation it was a blessed name- a privilege.

Eren scoffed out loud. He had heard of the fear and dread every parent felt when their newborn was brought to the Seer and given a name. Hoping, praying, pleading that their child wouldn't be bestowed the gift of the name and forced to join the small shrine overflowing with stone angels entitled 'Eren'. It was a sorry attempt of consolation for the families.

"Okay Eren, turn around." Mikasa's soft tones drew Eren out of his reverie and he unceremoniously stood, turned, and plopped back down on the wooden stool, allowing Mikasa to focus on painting finishing touches on his back. Now he was turned around, the boy found himself facing a large floor length mirror and stared back at a reflection he could barely recognize. Black paint flowed delicately across his bare chest and shoulders, working their way down his arms in careful jagged edges, managing to look both primal and elegant at the same time. Forest green and white paint accented the black but only further added to the stress he felt.

What bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. An angry spark was evident in the teen's eyes but he kept himself in check, knowing if he snapped Mikasa wouldn't be able to hold up her calm demeanor any longer. Despite her low tones, he knew she was considering taking him and making a run for it. The wet paint left by her brush chilled his skin, making goosebumps rise and small tremors, that may or may not have also be due nerves, run through his body.

Mikasa quickly noticed and ran a warm hand over his paintless forearm careful not to smear anything she had already finished.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine," She said gently, more to herself than to him at all.

Eren pursed his lips and replied with a short grunt, not trusting himself to speak. Fine is what he had been telling himself as this day drew closer and closer. Fine is what his parents had been telling themselves since this day fifteen years earlier. Fine was most definitely not what this was

Once every 20 years, every newborn baby in the region was brought to see the Seer until one was found suitable to be given the name 'Eren', and the burden that came along with it. Essentially, on their fifteenth birthday they were to be dolled up in paint and jewels and sent to the Pavilion. The Pavilion was too nice a name for the place, it sounded too elegant for what really happened there.

Eren's face twisted into a grim smile of sorts at his own thoughts, but after catching a worried glance from Mikasa he quickly schooled them back into what he hoped was cool indifference.

The offerings were brought to the Pavilion at sunset, food, gold, beautiful cloth, glass; riches from all over laid carefully out...along with the poor child chosen at birth.

Not once has a sacrifice survived the night.

Every single time, when the clean up crew- as they have come to be known as- comes in the morning the next day, all that is left is blood. Blood everywhere, staining the ground, the columns, unidentifiable bits clinging and sliding and dripping-

A lump formed in Eren's throat as he recalled the way Jean had described it to him years ago. Mr. Kirschstein had been stuck on clean up crew for the last offering years prior and Jean had overheard him talking to a group of men outside his house once. Of course the first thing Jean got it in his stupid head to do was run straight to Eren and proudly relate the story at another attempt to pick a fight.

Mikasa had been so pissed, he would never forget the icy waves of fury rolling off her as she bashed Jean's face in. He never brought it up again, and as the years went on and Eren's fifteen birthday grew closer, Jean had grown more and more kind towards him, their constant rivalry and bickering slowing to a one sided war, the other side giving out only pitying glances and regretful stares.

Eren hated it. Hated how everyone's treatment towards him had changed as this day grew closer. Just because he was gonna be killed by some bloodthirsty demon.

Teeth worried at his lip.

He had no clue what made him anymore suitable for this shit than any other person, but he still wouldn't think of trading places with any one of his friends. Not that that made him okay with this. At all. And there was no way in hell he was just planning on going up there to be slaughtered or eaten or whatever the fuck that damn demon did with the offerings.

Mikasa began attaching jewels to his body, draping gold jewelry over him and using adhesive to glue various gems in patterns over the paint. Steeling his resolve, Eren glared back at his reflection. He knew what he had to do. He would be the one to free his country of this cursed tradition.

Not ten minutes later, the door gave a small creak as a small blond head of hair poked it's way around the frame.

"They're asking for Eren," The boy nearly whispered, as if anything louder would break him. He forced a small smile for Eren, watching as his best friend made himself stand and begin to stiffly walk to the door. Before he made even two steps, Mikasa's hand shot out, gripping onto his wrist like a vice.

"You don't have to do this," She said emphatically, searching deep into his eyes, "We can run for it."

At the door, Armin nodded determinedly, if not a bit nervously, and added, "She's right Eren, you don't deserve this. You were always there for me, always protected me-" his voice cracked several times but a steely undertone erased any doubt from his words, "It's not too late..."

Looking between his best friends, there was nothing Eren wanted more than to grab their hands and run out the back door into the woods and never return. But they were wrong. He did have to do this. Not because of some damn name he was born into, though, but because if he didn't, who would?

The town would be put into danger if the centerpiece of their offering was to go missing, and there was no way Eren could put his family and friends in jeopardy like that. Plus, he hadn't been wasting away these years in despair. He had been training for the day he would end this once and for all. He absolutely refused to remain like the region, placated with a deal letting some stupid demon call the shots.

Meeting onyx eyes and then watery powder blue ones, Eren smiled slightly, his resolve strengthened.

"No," he said determinedly in a tone that left no room for argument, "I have to do this."

With one final deep breath, Eren led his friends outside to meet the escorting committee. The escorting committee was made up of the town's strongest men, it's only real purpose was to make sure the precious offering made it to the Pavilion.

Waiting along with them was the village's leader- Erwin Smith. He was a tall man with blonde hair brushed stiffly to the side and an icy pair of blue eyes. He was notorious for his swift, hard-cut decisions made for the benefit of all and his no-excuse policies. The man nodded at Eren appreciatively and thanked his friends for helping with Eren's preparations.

"Anything else?" He asked Eren, his tone practically commanding Eren to say no. But Eren hesitated slightly, peering around the group directly in front of him to scan at a growing crowd of village folk. His eyes jumped past Connie and Sasha, who both looked serious for once in their lives, and met with Jean's for a split second before moving on to sort through the rest of the people.

"Where are my parents?" He finally asked, not seeing them in the crowd.

"Ah" Expectant blue eyes said with feigned surprise, "Unfortunately, your mother is currently in the jail for conspiring against the Council and your father is being held under suspicion of aiding and abetting such a criminal."

Eren just gaped back, uncomprehendingly. What the hell did his mom even have to do with the government, let alone conspiring against it? Who did they think she was, some sort of spy?!

Armin made a soft sound of understanding and an angry look spread over his face. When Eren could only stared back in shock, he stretched up to whisper in his friend's ear.

"She was planning to escape with you."

Eren's eyes widened at the meaning of his words, she was in jail for trying to save her only son? Just how screwed up was this system? He felt a burning fury growing in his stomach.

"Let her out." He said warningly to the man in charge, "She was just trying to help, she didn't mean anything against the Council."

A strained smile stretched it's way across his face, "I'm sorry but I can't do that just yet, and seeing as it's beginning to get late, we really must advance to the Pavilion."

Stepping closer to Eren, he added in an attempt to appease the boy, "Don't worry, she will go free, we just need to hold her until this event is over and no harm can be done."

Two of the other escorts took that as their cue to step on either side of Eren, gripping his arms in an attempt to force him forward.

Tearing his arms from their hold, he glared back at them, "I can walk just fine myself, I'm not a kid."

He gave one last look at Mikasa and Armin, biting his lip hard to keep emotion at bay. Their tense faces must have reflected his own and he attempted to give them a warm smile but it came off as tight and slightly strangled.

"I'll see you soon." He reassured them, not quite fully believing it himself. One of the escorts clearly rolled his eyes, but Eren ignored him, focusing all his energy on trying to memorize every curve, line, and divot of their faces before turning on his heel and striding off ahead of the escorts. It was his last show of defiance and confidence, and had anyone been in front of him, they would have seen a face of pure sickening dread.

_I can do this_, Eren thought to himself, _I'll be fine. Fine. Fine._

They reached the Pavilion as the sun was setting. It cast orange and pink hues across the exquisite white marble columns of the monument. Warm light danced across the various gifts already spread neatly across the pale stone causing the gold and jewels to tremble and refract intricate patterns across the columns and ceiling. There was so many offerings that the only ground space visible was a thin path and small circle in the middle of all the treasures. A place just for Eren.

He swallowed dryly and two of the escorts led him up to the cleared circle.

"Kneel." One man said in a gruff tone, the other giving him an impatient shove. He narrowed his eyes at them and furrowed his brows into a resentful scowl but complied. Grabbing his wrists, the two simultaneously tied lengths of rope around them. Tightly.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Eren angrily cried out. This wasn't part of what he was told would happen.

After binding the ropes to his wrists, they swiftly forced his arms eagle spread and tied the other end of the rope to golden rings attached to two columns on opposite sides.

"Orders from the top, no offense kid, but you look like a runner. We can't afford to leave you free and have you ditch your duty." One grunted at him apologetically over his shoulder as they ambled away.

"Duty?! That's bullshit and you know it! I didn't sign up for this! Hey! Get back here! Untie me dammit!" Eren screeched back angrily, "HEY!"

They didn't even glance back. Not once.

Furiously yanking the ropes only succeeded in painfully chafing the skin on his wrists. Still he didn't stop. Eren tried everything from attempting to twist his wrists free, to picking at the rope until his fingernails were torn and bloodied, to throwing his entire weight one way and then the next, trying to snap the rope. But still, it held strong.

How the hell was he supposed to fight now? If he couldn't fight, how could he expect to win- how could he expect to even have a chance?! Frustrated tears prickled in the corners of his eyes as he let out an angry noise from deep in his throat.

"How can I kill him if I can't even move my damn arms, you bastards?!" Eren yelled out to the long gone escorts

An amused snort came from behind the boy, causing him to freeze. Eyes wide, Eren twisted awkwardly in an attempt to see who made the noise. Surely it couldn't be the demon. Not already. It had barely even been half an hour! The sun was still setting for Christ's sake!

"So you're planning on killing me are you, brat?" A deep voice reverberated through Eren, causing a unwelcome shiver to run down his spine as a cold finger traced one of the many designs patterned across his back, "How's that coming along for you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading all the way through! I'd be happy if you enjoyed it even a little.<strong>  
><strong>I'm not sure if I will continue this on at this point but I am considering making a series.<strong>  
><strong>Feedback and comments would be greatly appreciated if you feel like it.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Gahhh! so sorry! So I had meant to get this out on Friday but some unexpected circumstances forced to go to a family party caused me to be a bit late on finishing. There are more than a few mistakes but I hope you can still enjoy the story. Also thank you to everybody who added reviews and comments- it was really uplifting and I appreciate it so much ;u; (Comments, questions, and suggestions are always welcome)

* * *

><p>Silence fills the air as Eren is left wide-eyed and speechless. Perspiration begins to form on his forehead and a drop slid down his face. <em>Shit.<em>

The hand that had been trailing it's way down his back now moved forward. Traversing up the boy's chest to grip firmly around his throat. Eren's neck was forced to stretch up and his head to tilt back at an uncomfortable angle. Forced to look almost directly up, Eren's eyes were only able to make out the ceiling and a slight haze of the sky between the pillars . Cloth brushes ominously against Eren's side as the demon passes under the boy's outstretched arm, not once releasing the pressure exerted against his throat.

Eren unconsciously screws his eyes shut and tries to force himself to calm down and keep from trembling.

"Oi," an impatient voice calls from in front of him, "I asked you a question."

Flinching at his tone like a nervous rabbit, Eren forces his eyes to open. He sees the illuminated Pavilion ceiling and an orange-pink sky in his peripheral view. Uncertain eyes take their time in dropping any lower, not quite ready to actually see the demon he had had so many nightmares about as a child.

_No. I need to do this. I will look the damn thing in it's eyes till the end. I won't lose._

The fingers around his throat made it too difficult for him to bend his head forward so he casts his eyes down, the planes of his cheeks coming into sight along with... nothing. His eyebrows furrow together and confusion spreads over the teen as his eyes quickly scan from right to left again. There really was nobody in front of him.

_What the hell? That's impossible!,_ worry washes over Eren in a flash._ Am I hallucinating this?_

The fingers around his neck twitch as if to remind him of their existence and Eren feels an odd sense of relief followed immediately by distress. _Maybe it would be better if I were crazy..._

Eren narrows his eyes as a new thought forms in his head, _Don't tell me he's invisible!_

A groan escapes from the boy's mouth as he thinks it over and his eyes fall shut in a disappointed grimace. _Damn. It's the only thing that makes sense! I should have expected something like this, he is a demon after all. Killing this bastard just got significantly harder._

The hand around his throat suddenly releases and Eren begins gulping in air he didn't realize he had needed so badly. A second later knuckles knock roughly against his temple creating a dull sound.

"Do you have shit for brains or something?", The deep voice questions Eren and then mutters under his breath, "Is that the reason you're tied up? So you wouldn't fall over...?"

Eren's eyes snap open angrily at the rude comment, opening his mouth to speak, but the retort dies immediately on his tongue. Now slightly bent over from regaining his breath, Eren was able to see what he had missed before.

"You're not invisible..." Eren's words fade out awkwardly at the end as he realizes why he had previously overlooked the demon- literally- the demon was much shorter than he had expected. If it hadn't been for the constant sense of power he was emitting, Eren would have doubted he was a demon at all.

_Aren't they supposed to be gigantic, red, and hideous? Not...this..._

Standing before him was a man a few inches shorter than Eren. Dark tones of black and midnight blue fabric was loosely draped across his shoulders drawing in to tightly hug his toned chest and torso. It didn't take a genius to see that he was powerfully sculpted. Black ink appeared to inch up one side of his neck, a silken white cord also visible around his neck. Silky raven black locks framed his pale, icy face, which appeared to be permanently etched with a scowl.

...A scowl that was currently being directed at Eren.

Eren realized his mouth was hanging slightly open and closed it so fast his teeth clacked together.

Turning on his heel the demon let out an annoyed sigh, "And now I am reminded precisely why I wait till it's over to come out."

"Where are you going?"

No answer, the raven haired demon just kept walking towards the woods.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Eren cried out without thinking and immediately felt his stomach drop. He was still alive! the demon was leaving! What the hell made him call out?

_Stupid stupid stupid._

A pale face turns to face him, standing out in the increasingly dark surroundings. He doesn't say anything.

Eren gulps, wondering how far he can push his luck. Maybe his whole life he had just been saving it up for this moment. Hell, this had to be his just rights for being chosen as a sacrifice as birth.

_Please hold out luck.._.."At least untie me...?" It comes out as more of a pathetic question and Eren clears his throat to try again, angry with himself.

Before he gets a chance to speak, however, a gust of wind shoots past his right side, skimming his face. His right arm drops numbly to his side.

_Shit shit! I pissed him off. Why did I have to call out?! Why did I have to tell him what to do? Dammit this is exactly why Mikasa always calls me an idiot!_

A tingling sensation runs down his arm, pins and needles ruthlessly pricking along it causing Eren to pause his thoughts and pay attention the limb, now relaxed at his side. Relaxed at his side. His arm. At his side.

Eren stares dumbly at it for a few seconds before quickly looking up just in time to see the back of the demon disappearing into the dense trees ahead. It takes him a few more seconds to work enough life back into his hand so that he is able to untie the rope suspending his left arm. He gently massaged his hands together before rubbing them up and down his arms.

Night had fallen and it was beginning to get chilly out; being half naked only made it worse. _Stupid offering ceremony_.

_But still..._ Eren's face broke out into a smile. He was alive… He alone had lived past the demon.

The moon revealed itself from behind dim clouds, causing the golden items surrounding Eren to glimmer in a soft light. Wait.

Eren's eyebrows pulled down as he frowned. Why had the demon left the treasures? He never had before. All that was reported left in the morning was a disgusting massacre of the human offering. And on that topic, why had the demon let him live?

Eren couldn't come up with an answer, after all...he...actually didn't seem that bad. For a demon, of course. Eren reassured himself. A little rude maybe, and definitely intimidating... _but he did cut me free...so he can't be all bad, right?_

"Urghhh" Eren let out a groan and rubbed at his temples. He was overthinking this. He was free, and that was what mattered. Heaving a sigh, the teen suddenly felt drained. _Too much stress for one day._

Walking down the steps of the Pavilion, the weary teen began the trek back home. Anything was better than staying here.

He had almost made it to the winding dirt path that led back to town when a loud snap came from the forest area directly right of it.

Eren froze.

It had sounded like a large branch breaking..._maybe one had broken off a tree?_ Eren doubted it even as he thought it..._more like something was in those woods_...he suddenly got an intense feeling that something was watching him.

Eyes darting along the nearly black treeline, Eren nervously licked his dry lips, "Is anyone there? Is that you...? Demon man...?"

Sickly yellow orbs lit up against the black backdrop. Eren took an unsteady step back towards the Pavilion.

"...Demon?" He whispered hopefully.

Something large and black pried itself loose from the shadows of the forest and into the weak light provided by the moon, once again hidden by clouds.

It wasn't like anything he had ever seen before, it was the kind of dark creature the boundary spells were able to keep away from the town. The kind of creatures that most townsfolk, content to never leave the boundaries, forget even exist. The kind of creature Eren had never really believed in.

The teen couldn't help it as his breath began to come out in quick, terrified puffs.

The pure aura of depravity and death immersing the thing was enough to strike fear into a person, let alone the savage teeth sharply jutting out from matted tufts of greasy black fur.

It creeped forward with limbs bent at awkward, impossible angles. Even the way it walked was strange and deformed, a sort of jilted crawl that Eren couldn't take his eyes off of. A moment later he realized what was so off about it.

The thing had six legs.

The excessive legs really shouldn't have come as such a surprise to Eren, considering it was a dark creature, but it filled him with a sense of dreadful, inescapable, reality. This was really happening.

_ So much for saving my luck..._

The mouth gaped open and a tongue too long for comfort slithered out, tasting the air before stretching out directly towards Eren, who was standing in a daze a few yards away.

A rotten stench filled Eren's nose, snapping him out of it as he fell another step back.

_ Okay. Calm down. You just need to think. Think. Think dammit!_

The beast took another step towards him.

_Screw thinking!_ Impulsively, Eren spun on his heel and sprinted full speed back to the Pavilion. He stumbled up the steps and slid to his knees, frantic hands sifting through the piles of riches.

A guttural noise came from behind the boy and he could hear the thing coming closer, the rustling limbs reaching over each other, the wet sound of it's tongue slowly retracting and stretching again and again and again with each step, the-

_Concentrate!_ Eren tried to tune out the creature behind him. _A weapon, come on! There has to be something!_

Delicate bowls of fruit spilled across the marble floor, jewlery following after as trinket after trinket was flung away.

_Anything!_

The sounds behind him grew louder and louder until it felt like the thing was directly behind him, breathing down his neck. Louder. Louder. Closer. Closer. Silence.

The creature had came to a stop, a tensing sound filled Eren's ears as he realized what was about to happen.

Eren dove forward, his hand stretching out to grab the first thing it could before twisting around on his knees just in time to see the creature midair, leaping at him. He jabbed the metal item away from his body as a last ditch effort to save himself.

The impact of the creature hitting his makeshift weapon created a force so strong Eren was thrown flat on his back, knees sliding apart to accommodate as he went skidding into the rest of the offerings. The creature twitched slightly, suspended above him, but then stopped moving altogether...It had been impaled by the cylindrical offering. Eren couldn't remember if the other side was pointed or not, hell he didn't even get enough of a look at the thing to know what it was...but it may have just saved his life.

Eren's arms trembled at the weight of pushing his weapon upward against the creature on top of him, and slowly weakened until they were braced on the ground. His forearms bent up at the elbow so that he could still desperately grip the cool metal of his weapon.

Something warm trickled down Eren's fingers and it took him a moment to realize it was blood. Blood from the monster.

_What the hell...Is it really dead? That was way too easy, right?_

Suddenly, as if released, the creature sunk down to further rest upon Eren, a revolting squelching sound filled the air and the cylindrical object Eren now recognized as a slim candlestick, sunk further into the creature's chest.

He struggled to keep his grip, but it became increasingly difficult as more and more blood flowed onto him causing his hands slip. The carcass above him descended to rest on top of Eren, its absurd weight forcing him down into the unforgiving stone floor. It was as if the creature's insides were caramel, allowing the cylinder to push in without much resistance at all.

The entry wound had reached where Eren's hands were holding on to the candlestick.

Unable to release the weapon out of fear that weight of the creature above him would force it to impale through his stomach as well, the wound Eren had created began to swallow up his hands along with the rest of the metal candlestick.

Blood cascaded down onto Eren, an insipid warmth compared to the chill outside.

His hands were now fully embedded in the beast as it finally came to a rest completely atop him. With his arms unable to pull back, Eren found that his hands were trapped within the creature's body. His back and shoulders were pressed completely to the ground and he was pinned down by the massive dead weight of the creature. It quickly grew difficult for Eren to breathe.

"Great. Just fucking great." Eren cursed, his breath coming out in painful gasps, "Just my luck."

He felt like his entire chest was being crushed, lungs compressed tightly, forcing him to take shallow breaths. It didn't take long for a burning sensation to begin spreading like wildfire through his lungs. He lost strength in his limbs and his head lulled weakly to the side, wheezing frantically, his body burning up.

Just as his vision began to fade, a pair of black leather boots stride towards him and he feels the creature on top of him budge.

"Oi brat, you still alive down there?"

The enormous weight was rolled off of Eren's body and his hands slid free from the wound. The teen immediately curled in on himself, gasping for air. Dry coughs racked his body from the sudden intake of air and Eren's eyes widen in panic as he hyperventilates.

His fingers reach up to claw uselessly at his throat, tears threatening to spill over.

The demon crouches down to his level and stiffly pats the boy's shoulder.

"You need to calm the fuck down. Take deep breaths."

Eren only stared back at him with scared eyes, harsh breaths rasping out between erratic half coughs.

"Deep breaths" The demon repeats himself, louder this time, and mimics breathing in and out.

Listening to the demon's voice and breathing was calming and Eren felt his heart rate begins to slow and the coughs subside as chilled air started to circulate through his lungs again.

"...Thanks," he wheezed.

The demon looked slightly put off by his words of thanks and swiftly stood up, looking away, "Tch. It was nothing."

The demon looked over at the impaled creature next to Eren, his eyes expertly scanning the body. A delicate eyebrow rose up and he let out a soft whistle, "Shit, you actually managed to hit it's vital point."

"Vital point?" Eren repeated.

"It's only got one, bust it and it's dead, miss and you only piss it off. You're fucking lucky you're not dead right now, kid."

"Lucky…" _Figures._

"Wait…" Eren looked up at the demon before pushing himself up to his feet, "Why are you back here?"

"To collect my shit." The demon said as if it was the obvious answer, looking at Eren as if he was a special kind of dumb.

All of a sudden Eren couldn't contain his numerous questions anymore, they bubbled up one after another.

"...So why didn't you just get it in the first place? How are you even gonna move all this? Why did you let me live? No wait." An increasingly cold glare spread from Eren's eyes as his questions spilled out, "Why did you kill the others?"

The demon didn't answer at first, his face icing over into an infuriating indifferent stare, gazing emotionlessly back.

"I didn't kill them."

"Then what did?" Eren retorts heatedly, images of the massacres described to him fill his mind to the brim.

The demon's eyes slid left to the carcass and Eren follows his gaze, dumbfounded… All this time that thing had been killing them?

The next words spoken, however, chill Eren to the bone.

"I just didn't save them."

Immediately Eren felt something in him snap, the cold fear sparking into fiery fury. He could feel his body begin to tremble in rage.

"You mean they died for nothing? For your own sick fucking entertainment?! What, do you stand in the forest and watch as they get ripped apart? As they scream and cry for help? The fuck is wrong with you?... you really are a demon, you think that just because you weren't the one who landed the blows you're free of responsibility? No. Their blood is on your hands." Eren's eyes narrow to indignant slits, "or does that turn you on?"

Something shifted in the demon's stance and icy waves of barely contained rage billow off him but Eren didn't stop there.

"I swear to God I'm gonna kill you. I'll wipe you off the face of this earth. You're nothing but a- an evil demonic sicko!"

Despite his slightly weak attempt at name calling, Eren's fists shot up as if of their own accord and he dropped into a fighting stance.

"You really think that's a good idea?" the demon growls back at him coldly, mockingly, "You really think you can beat an 'evil demonic sicko' like me? Don't joke around, you barely even killed that creature, and even then you would have been crushed to death without my help. Ignorant brats should learn when to shut their shithole mouths."

"Oh yeah?" Eren taunted back, irate, "What, you want me dead now?"

The demon only stared back.

"Well?! Kill me then," He spread his arms out, his eyes challenging, "Go ahead and try."

The next thing Eren knew, his back was on the ground again, the demon crouching over him. Stars danced in front of his eyes and Eren felt a sharp pain run through his skull. Eren groaned and tried to force his exhausted and battered body to move but his wrists were trapped together, unrelentingly held in one of the demon's hands and he had long since been running on adrenaline alone. He lifted his head up in an attempt to throw the demon off his body, but his limbs soon went weak and his head slammed back against the stone floor. The corners of his vision began to grow darker and quickly spread until all he could see was a fuzzy black and he felt himself slipping down.

Levi looked down at the boy trapped beneath him. His chest rose and fell gently but other than that the kid didn't move.

"Oi." The demon found himself calling out. He nudged the boy's body. No response. Levi released the hands he had been holding hostage and watched as they flopped limply down.

_I guess I went too far_… He hadn't meant to lose his temper but the kid had just pissed him off so fucking much.

Levi sighed.

He stood and stared down at the collapsed boy for a few moments, deciding what to do before reaching down, lifting him up, and carrying him off into the woods.

The kid still wasn't awake by the time Levi had reached his home, so he put a fresh sheet on one of his black leather couches and set the boy's resting form on top.

Silver eyes stared down at the boy, trailing across his face and lingering on his filthy blood-stained chest.

_Disgusting,_ he told himself.


End file.
